Lewding the Loli Dragon
by Sinisterly Sinful Sinner
Summary: Tohru is beginning to get fed up with the stagnancy of her relationship with Kobayashi, and, missing intimacy, finds relief in Kanna, who skips school due to a fight with Saikawa.


AN: Credit to user Maxaro for editing this filth.

Please lewd the dragons, people. 

* * *

When Kobayashi was at work, Tohru often felt that, despite her obvious want to stay in her world and be a part of it, there were things that she dearly missed in her old world.

Things that she couldn't really do anymore except on the odd occasion, and things she couldn't do at all. For example, she couldn't really freely fly around in the open sky, and as such, landlocked as she was, she felt caged; held down by a force more mighty than any god or goddess.

But on the plus side, when she did get to fly, it felt amazing. When her wings weren't forced into such a compact form, hidden from view, and could breathe the open air…it was closer to heaven than any other feeling she'd ever known.

And when by chance she and Kanna managed to get out and play, far away from the civilized world, it was fantastic fun to be able to let out such destructive force. It really relieved the stress that built up from doing her maid duties. You wouldn't think that Kobayashi would leave her clothes lying about on the floor after Tohru complained so much, but…

Tohru sighed and stopped hanging Kobayashi's laundry. She tried telling herself that it was just how things were, and that it was one of the many things that she loved about Kobayashi, but the honest truth was that, even though she did _honestly_ _love_ being her maid, she didn't love dealing with dirty clothes after all this time.

The novelty of them smelling like her so much wore off a while back, and now all it served to do was… well… make her really want their relationship to move forward at a faster pace.

When Kobayashi admitted that she was worming her way into her heart… Tohru had never been more happy in her entire life. And that was saying something. But, come on. Like, seriously. A girl has needs, and Kobayashi taunting her and teasing her with those dead fish eyes was really starting to make her wonder what her intentions really were.

Did she wanna fuck or not?

She shook her head, letting the open air clear her head for her. She didn't need to go there, not while she was still busy and had maid things to do. Not while Kobayashi was counting on her to look after Kanna while she was home sick from school!

She finished up hanging the laundry and went back inside, enjoying the smell of Kobayashi all around her as she always did when transitioning between open air to stuffy apartment. But, here lately she had been noticing a little bit of her own and Kanna's scent mixing in with the ever so prevalent human smell. It was beginning to smell like those bazaars she used to frequent. All the dragons in hiding, all the humans mixing in with them.

They always used to spy on humans, and they were never any the wiser. It was kinda odd, still, to think about humans in a nice light. But Kobayashi had indeed opened her eyes. A world without dragons really did bring out the best in humans. Likewise, Tohru liked to think that, perhaps, there was a world out there in which there are only dragons. Dragons who live peacefully and coexist.

She paused as soon as she passed by the kitchen, listening intently. She had heard it. The soft sound of video games. Muffled, but it was there. She placed a hand on her hip and frowned, as she knew exactly what the sound meant.

She marched into the next room with enthusiasm to (hopefully) show authority. After all, _she_ wasn't supposed to be awake. She was _supposed_ to be getting plenty of rest.

As soon as Tohru opened the door she was met with a pillow fort surrounding the small TV, blocking any loud noise from making it to the next room, and effectively hiding the person she knew to be inside of it.

She cleared her throat, something she saw Kobayashi do when she was really annoyed with someone. The sound from the tv stopped, and very slowly an opening formed in the expertly constructed pillow fort. The opening revealed a blue eye that, under any other circumstances, had Tohru not been trying to show off how authoritative she could be, would have made her melt.

"Kanna…"

Just like that the pillow fort fell, revealing the small dragon in the middle of a sea of pillows. She had a blank look on her face, but Tohru could tell she was trying to test the waters. She had been caught, and she knew it. She was a smart girl, and she knew when to run. This was the time to stand her ground.

Unfortunately, Tohru severely overestimated just how smart Kanna was, as she darted from out of the pillows and ran out the door behind her.

She immediately took after, and in the blink of an eye it seemed she had caught her. Literally by the tail, holding her up so that she was twirling slowly upside down. She was still in her pyjamas, and her hair was a mess.

"Kanna, why aren't you in bed? I thought you were sick," Tohru said, holding Kanna up so they were almost eye to eye. As Kanna spun around a little bit more, suspended like a rat caught by a chef, the draconic maid had to hold back a smile. She was cute even when she was in trouble. Dammit.

"I am. Cough cough. See?" Kanna replied almost monotonically. Tohru raised an eyebrow at her and watched as her castle began to crumble. Flagstone by flagstone she watched the parapets fall, the towers bow before the mighty onslaught of Tohru the-

Kanna began to cry as soon as she realized her lie wasn't working.

Tohru immediately let go of her, placing her gently on the floor and hugging her closely. "Oh, no, no… what's wrong, Kanna? Shh, don't cry, it's okay…"

"I lied," Kanna cried into Tohru's shoulder. "But I just really, really, really didn't want to go to school…" she pulled Tohru into a tight hug. "I'm really sorry!"

"But you love school, why wouldn't you want to go?" Kanna shook her head, and looked up into Tohru's eyes with her own bleary ones. "Did you have a fight with Saikawa?"

Kanna started crying harder, and Tohru immediately understood. She didn't bother asking anymore questions and picked Kanna up gently, this time cradling her against her chest.

She had to admit. The human form was not without its merits.

She made her way to the bathroom and drew warm water, watching the tub fill up as she held Kanna close and cooed into her ear, enjoying the way in which she snuggled into her breast. She rocked back and forth, helping the smaller dragoness calm down more and more as steam filled the room.

When finally Kanna stopped crying, Tohru put her down and wiped the tears off of her face. "I know it hurts. Fights with loved ones always hurt… but, what always helps me whenever I get into the odd fight with Kobayashi is a warm bath. Does that sound nice?" Kanna nodded her head softly, and began stripping off her pyjamas slowly.

It wasn't that she was taking her time so much as she didn't have the energy to do much more of anything. But still, as soon as she was entirely naked Tohru joined her, stripping off her maid uniform entirely.

She picked Kanna up, placing her in the tub and then getting in after her, putting in some of Kanna's bubble bath just so she'd feel better sooner.

The water quickly bubbled up, and soon they were drowning in white bubbles and warm water. It was all rather feelgood, and Tohru doubted that Kanna had any drive to cry left over. The silence just confirmed that, and slowly, Kanna started playing with the bubbles. A blank expression on her face once more, except for the parted lips that spoke of wonder. Something she almost always felt when encountering something magically mundane.

It was endearing how she could find so much magic in a world devoid of it. When Kobayashi explained away the science of something, Tohru took it as fact. But Kanna just refused. Magic she says. It's always magic. A magic beyond any that she, or even Tohru has seen in their lifetimes.

"Hey, Kanna… do you mind telling me what your fight with Saikawa was about? Maybe I can help." Kanna just stopped playing with the bubbles and looked down into the water. Tohru lathered up some shampoo in her hands and started washing Kanna's hair gently, letting her warm up to the idea. Softly, she started to open up.

"When I was at her house yesterday, we were playing games… and I won so many times she got mad at me. I didn't know what to do so I just ran back home…" Kanna's eyes started to water, but Tohru quelled the storm before it could come by hugging her close.

She was surprised, as she had honestly thought it was going to be something a lot worse. But it did make the most sense. Kids had stupid scuffles sometimes, and sometimes they were about nothing more than games.

Apparently, that was a lot more common in this world.

Tohru finished off washing her hair as she reassured her that everything would be fine. Telling her that, sometimes these things happen, and that more than likely Saikawa didn't mean anything by it and running off probably has _her_ more upset than anyone.

Kanna didn't say anything, instead staring at her reflection in the clearing water. Tohru was worried that she had said the wrong thing before Kanna turned around and hugged her tightly. It was her way of saying thank you.

As Tohru hugged back, she and Kanna touched noses, nuzzling into one another softly.

Such a soft touch reminded Tohru of her earlier thoughts. Of her wings in the open air. Of how there were things she hadn't been able to do at all since coming to this world. Things she desperately wanted to do.

Like mate.

As Kanna sat back down, she found herself thinking on a different subject. Of how close they both were, how intimate their relationship was back in the other world.

Dragons had naturally intimate relationships. It was in their nature, when they actually had friends. Kanna was no exception, even though she was the youngest in her odd little group. Even still, they had given one another a tongue bath before.

In the other world, that wasn't a super extreme show of affection among dragons. But among humans, in this world… It was something altogether different, she had learned.

It was one of the ultimate shows of affection. Meant to be done by two loved ones, who WEREN'T related by blood. That was one of the many differences. The others included: it being done for pleasure, it being done not to clean but rather drench one another in sweat and other bodily fluids… The list really went on and on.

Still, the fact that she'd done it with Kanna before, albeit in a different form, and the fact that she was so desperate to mate, made it seem like such a nice idea to just…

Take ahold of what was right in front of her and just erase all the stress.

"Hey, Kanna… do you remember back in the old world, when we used to give one another a tongue bath? I was thinking… Maybe we could try that now, in these forms?" Tohru asked without really thinking, blushing at the implication that she hoped only _she_ understood.

Kanna turned and stared at her with semi-wide eyes. "But…" she started, "I'm married to Saikawa now…"

Apparently, Kanna did understand, at least somewhat. Enough to know it wasn't something you do with someone other than your spouse if you were indeed married. But Tohru just found the idea silly. Cute, but silly.

Kanna and Saikawa in a relationship she could see, as Saikawa clearly had a thing for Kanna. A very extreme thing, but at the very least it was still childish. She couldn't really speak on its innocence. Marriage, however… what did marriage even mean to them? As young as they were, it could just be hugging and playing video games. With occasional hand holding and some innocent cuddling.

It wasn't as if they were doing anything inappropriate, and if they _were,_ well… that didn't really matter. Not to Tohru anyway. They were both girls, they weren't hurting anyone, even if they were young by human standards.

"Married, huh? That doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, this is something that even family can do. It's just to show how much we mean to one another, right?" Tohru asked, holding onto Kanna tighter than before, feeling her cheeks continue to heat up. She hoped that Kanna thought it was merely the steam. If she even thought that much into it.

"Tohru… that's bad," Kanna stated bluntly, beginning to breathe just a little bit heavier.

"Is it so bad… to just want to feel something familiar? To want to enjoy myself with a close friend?"

Tohru's hands started creeping low under the water, dwelling around Kanna's thick thighs and rubbing them softly. The only response she got was more labored breathing from the small girl. Labored breathing that made her feel even more hot, though on the inside this time.

"N-no… don't…" Kanna meekly protested as Tohru finally made contact with her smooth, young pussy.

She didn't try to fight against it, and she didn't say anything more as Tohru started rubbing her slit up and down softly, testing the waters and finding all the spots that Kanna liked. Though, Tohru got the feeling she didn't really ever try touching herself down there to begin with.

As Tohru's fingers glided smoothly across her virgin pussy, Kanna began to grab at her arms. No doubt seeking to hold on as she was taken for a ride. Just as she got a firm grip, Tohru pushed her middle finger in up to her first knuckle.

She was actually surprised by the tightness. She had half a mind to believe up to this point that Kanna and Saikawa actually _were_ doing things, but no. She was going to be Kanna's first, unless they had been doing oral. Which was hard to believe.

Kanna squirmed under Tohru's grasp, gasping and panting as she pushed even more of her finger inside her. Her walls were warm, even warmer than the water. And she was wet, or at least, she was getting there.

"You're so cute when you pant like that, Kanna…" Tohru said softly, biting her lip as she continued to finger her adorable little friend. "How does it feel?"

Kanna didn't answer, instead gripping Tohru's arm even harder, her tongue softly lolling out of her mouth as she started to sweat. The warm water didn't exactly help, and only served to speed up her perspiration.

"That's it… good girl." Tohru started to slowly plunge her finger in and out instead of simply squirming it around, and the effect was almost instantaneous. Kanna's reaction was absolutely divine to Tohru. The soft little moaning that she had never heard before, it was so cute and she only wished she had managed to elicit it a lot sooner.

Kanna gasped as Tohru brought her thumb into the mix, lightly moving away the hood that was protecting her sensitive little bud from stimulation. It served to be almost good for her, as almost as soon as Tohru started moving her thumb Kanna came with a cute little whine. It was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome to Tohru. Kanna's face as she came was going to be etched into her mind forever.

Her tongue dropping saliva down into the water below, her rose tinged cheeks, her hot, labored breathing and the look in her eyes that could only be pure, unadulterated bliss.

"Tohru, more, more…" Kanna pleaded, and Tohru, pleased with the results of her gamble, happily obliged.

"Come here," she said, picking up Kanna by the waist and sitting her on the edge of the bathtub. The porcelain was cold on her behind, and she winced as soon as her skin made contact. But, her body's heat quickly overpowered it. In fact, Tohru hadn't really noticed, but the bath water was getting progressively more hot as the seconds ticked by.

Kanna looked down from her new seat at Tohru, who smiled up at her with love and affection. She crawled forward in the water, and before Kanna could even ask what she was doing she was kissing at her thighs. Each hot sting of her lips causing the small girl to whimper, and the whimpers turned to moans as her lips made contact with the slick, reddened lips between her thighs.

Kanna's hands clutched tightly at the tub's rim, but her fingers slipped from how wet they were, forcing her to seek refuge in Tohru's hair. Something that Tohru _absolutely_ appreciated. She let out a moan of her own as her tongue lapped at the small, still blooming bud in front of her. The thick thighs that she was between threatened to lock her into place with how strongly Kanna was squeezing her. If she really wanted to, she could escape, but she found the situation so intoxicatingly riveting that she couldn't even think about that. At least, not while Kanna was cementing herself as the sweetest thing that she had ever tasted.

Each smack, each wet, sloppy sound that came from between Kanna's legs urged her pleasure ever forward, and it was almost too soon that she found herself bordering on the edge of orgasm. Not really known how to vocalize this, Kanna simply tapped on Tohru's head. It only made Tohru eat her out at an even faster pace, and it was almost as if her head were filled with static. She came, not with a whine, but a cry. A loud one. All the while her legs tightened around Tohru's head so much it actually threatened to hurt her in some capacity.

After several moments of slowly licking up her juices and trying her hardest to extend her orgasm, Tohru was let free, falling back with an extremely satisfied grin on her face. Kanna nearly fell back off of the tub, but managed to keep her balance long enough to slip back into the now extremely hot water. It was soothing on her 'scales.'

After a few minutes of letting Kanna relax in the afterglow, Tohru was surprised as Kanna pushed her back using all her little strength, clearly too worn out to use her powers at all. Tohru laughed, falling back and playing along, letting Kanna take the lead since that's what she wanted.

"Tohru… lewd." With that one word Kanna took a deep breath and submerged her head under the water, leaving Tohru wondering just what the hell she was planning. She wasn't expecting a small mouth to lay a few quick kisses across her pussy.

She jumped in surprise as small, but strong hands held her down by her legs. Dragons could hold their breath for a long time, so she knew she needn't worry. But still, such a filthy act being done so eagerly by a…

She couldn't finish her thought, as Kanna's small tongue proved to be her weakness. She threw her head back, thrusting her hips forward as a physical reaction to a feeling she hadn't felt for years. She bit her lip so hard it started to bleed.

Under the water, Kanna licked with all her heart, kissing every so often to imitate exactly what Tohru had done to her. While she didn't exactly know what she was doing, she felt that it wasn't much different than an actual tongue bath. But what threw her for a loop was the fact that she was getting much more enjoyment out of this than she ever did a tongue bath.

She brought her little fingers up and found Tohru's throbbing clit, already peeking out.

Tohru brought her feet up and rested them against on the wall on reflex, tentatively resting her hand on top of Kanna's silky wet hair. It spurred Kanna on even faster, exactly like she was hoping it would.

"O-oh… good girl," Tohru whispered, pushing her deeper into her pussy. It wasn't too long before Kanna managed to find her clit with her mouth, and that proved to be what broke the dragon's back, as Tohru's grip on Kanna's head grew stronger and her feet strained not to break the tiles on the wall. She could hear a crack, and only hoped that Kobayashi wouldn't be too angry with her when she got back. "A-almost… there… hah…"

Though she knew Kanna couldn't hear her, it sure felt like it, because as soon as the words left her mouth Kanna attached herself to her clit and sucked _hard_. All while flicking her clit with her agile tongue. Tohru's face was as red as can be, and the water was starting to boil as steam rose to the air. In an instant, all the water dissolved and the room was nothing but fog as Tohru came, pushing Kanna's face _even deeper_ between her legs.

Kanna's poor tongue it's couldn't keep up, and as Tohru whined, shook, and moaned, she collapsed tiredly to the bottom of the now empty tub.

After several _minutes_ of writhing and moaning, Tohru finally stopped and breathed heavily. Just letting everything calm down, as her heart stopped beating at five thousand beats per minute.

It was a little while longer until she managed to sit up, noticing that Kanna had fallen asleep sometime while she was busy cumming her brains out. She picked up Kanna and cradled her closely to her breasts, picking up their clothes on the way out of the bathroom.

"Well… that worked almost too well," Tohru chuckled to herself as she dressed Kanna back up in her pyjamas, laying her to bed before going back about her business as a maid refreshed and ready to tackle anything.


End file.
